If The Ice Were To Melt
by LD April
Summary: What happens if Lucy is cold hearted and stronger than most people.What happens when she enters Fairy Tail that way.What if she's not as nice as how we know her?Can they melt her ice covered heart?OOC.Maybe Nalu and couple others.RxR Full sum inside,
1. Prologue

This is the prologue to the next chapter.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Dear Fairy Tail,

I loved you,

Like the family I never had.

The you betrayed me,

And left me in pain.

Now I realize,

I never should've loved.

For love only creates

More betrayals

And betrayals only form,

When you love.

I was foolish.

An idiot, a moron,

To actually believe that I could trust.

I was simply a toy,

That you are now sick of.

Well this toy is now gone.

I leave all of you

Few last words,

For you to remember

Who I am.

I am Lucy Heartfilia.

The mage you have hurt.

The girl you deceived.

The one that you betrayed.

I am the one who you will cease to see.

Yours truly,

Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

So...how was it? Like it? Hate it? Anyhow, please RxR


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Running into Fairy Tail**

Disclaimer : I (obviously) do not own Fairy Tail

BTW: Lucy is REALLY OOC.

Summary.

What happens if Lucy is cold hearted and stronger than most happens when she enters Fairy Tail that if she's not as nice as how we know her?Can they melt her ice covered heart? What happens after that. Can Lucy mantain her heart the way it is after many twists and turns?

Have fun reading. Plz R+R and most happy if there are no flames

* * *

Lucy's POV

_'I can't take it anymore. I'm sick of it.'_ are the only thoughts going through my mind. I'm running and I'm almost out of breath. My feet stops when I feel a jolt of pain go through my legs. _'I ran all this way barefooted. Smart.'_ I think sarcastically. "YOUNG LADY, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOUR PUNISHMENT GETS ANY WORSE!" That is my father's voice. He is the reason I'm running away.

My father is a very rich man, and a greedy one. He's thin yet he has a broad figure. He has blond hair and brown eyes that look black to me. To him, wealth is all that mattered. Wealth runs down the family. The Heartfilia's family that is. I don't hate being rich. No, of course not, who would. I don't mind my servants, tutors, cooks, or chauffeurs. In fact, they are quite nice. What I hate was the fact that my whole life was planned out by my father and yet, my father seemed to always ignore me. That's why I'm running away. Whenever I disobey my father's orders, I'd get whipped and beaten. Harshly.

So where is my mom in all of this? Well, to put it bluntly, she's dead. The one person I ever loved and trusted died when I was seven. Now, ten years later, now seventeen, I'm finally running away. I had successfully brought some stuff for the trip and some cash. The reason I hadn't tried running away before was because this was the place I spent my last moments with my mother. I didn't want to leave my memories with her so I stayed. But now, I've chosen. I'm going to live my own life now.

Unfortunately, on my way out, my father caught me and started whipping me. As if I don't have enough bruises. I somehow managed to escape. But not without a large gash in my back that was now squirting blood, soaking my shirt. Now here I am, running on the streets, barefooted.

I finally manage to reach the edge of the Heartfilia estate. I go over the fence but scratch my knee in the process. The bruises and cuts from my father's previous and not-too-long-ago beatings don't help. I feel wind blowing against my face as I keep going. _'Just a few more turns and I can finally be free from here_' I think as I make another swift turn. I may not seem it, but I'm pretty nimble on my feet. Not to mention fast.

I have blond hair and chocalate brown eyes and a really curved body, which is probably why I always had so many marriage proposals from other rich families. I'm also a celestial mage which will definitely help in the future. My dad may not know it, but I've snuck out a lot times and earned my self a few keys. I've got right now four silver keys(Lyra, Crux, Plue, and Holorogium) and ten gold ones(Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo/Loke, Gemini, Scorpio, and Capricorn). I also have a good amount of training in hand-to-hand combat, as well as adding my magic in while doing so.

I used to express my emotions constantly. Smiling when I was happy, crying when I was sad, and all that. Not anymore. On my face would always be a stoic expression. Emotionless. That's what I am. If I do express any emotion, it's probably being cold towards others. After receiving several beatings, I learned showing emotion doesn't help. So I stopped crying when I'm supposed sad. I stopped smiling when I'm supposed to be happy. I stopped showing emotion altogether. I rely on logic now. I knew that I wouldn't escape unscathed. There was 93.769% of that. There was also a 57.6% chance that my father would catch me. But I took my chances there. Besides, if I stayed, there would be a 69.4659% chance of dying from constant beatings.

I turn one last corner, to face a train station. I quickly buy a ticket and ride the train. I didn't have enough time to actually choose since I know my father will catch me if i do, so I buy a random one. I quickly get onto the train and into a compartment. 'Empty. Good. Now the chances of surviving is 45.65%. That's pretty low.' I think as I sit down. My old wounds are re-opening from the excessive movement. Especially this one large wound that extends from my hip to halfway across my stomach, and was starting to squirting blood. I know I'm going to faint in approximately 1 hour. Luckily the train is going extra fast since its night. Apparently, the driver is in a rush to finish all his routes. I get to the city in 30 minutes. I now know that I am at least five cities away from the mansion. I start limping and the pain in my leg starts to become apparent._ 'I'm going to faint soon. Approximately 9 minutes'_ I calculate. Even though I'm limping, I can't feel the pain. My vision is getting blurry and as I turn a corner, I see a large building. _'Definitely not a house.'_ I think. I look up and read 'Fairy Tail'. I limp towards the doors for no apparent reason. But when I open the door, everything went black. I had lost consciousness.

Fairy Tail's POV

Fairy tail was doing it's own thing. Being rowdy, having fun, laughing, and lots of other stuff. Some were drinking, some were fooling around while others might be fighting or even reading. But all in all, it was a typical day for Fairy Tail. That was until later at night at least. They had ended up partying all the way to 10 o'clock. Everyone was having the times of their lives, until they see the door to their guild open. Out comes a girl around seventeen. She's bruised and cut all over and covered in blood.

She stands there for a couple of seconds with no pain being shown on her face, until she falls to the ground, sounding a loud thud. No one moved, being shocked by what they were seeing, until they see the blood seeping through, making a large red puddle on the floor. "Someone get Poluchka! NOW!" (A/N Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel and all the newcomers are already part of Fairy Tail in this story. Also, Lisanna never died. Deal with it.) Erza yells, trying to get a hold of the situation. As she commanded, Nastsu quickly rushes out the doors of the guild and went to go get their healer.

Wendy comes up to the girl with a first aid kit in hand. "We should bandage her up first to see if the bleeding will stop." She says a bit frantically, not fully understanding the situation herself. She carefully examines the wounds. Few scars here and a few bruises there, it wasn't so bad. She could heal those, no problem. The bad parts were the large wounds that seemed to be all over her body. One on her back, one on her right shoulder and a couple others that seemed bad enough without it bleeding. The worst is the one that went from her hip to halfway across her stomach. Wendy tried healing the wounds and bandaging them but after a couple of minutes she put her face in her hands, crying. "I can't do this. The wounds are so severe, it's almost as if I can feel the pain as I try heal her." She sobbed. Mirajane, came and saw the state the girl was in and gently wraps her arms around the sobbing girl.

Next minute, Poluchka comes bursting through the door, goes straight towards the strange and injured girl, takes one quick look, and gets to work. The whole time she has a serious look, with a bead of sweat rolling down her face. This may as well be one of the most severe injuries she has seen. After thirty minutes of trying to heal the girl, Poluchka successfully manages to close the wounds, stopping the blood. After finishing, she tells someone to take the girl upstairs to the infirmary and let her rest. Then Poluchka leaves, not wanting to be around humans for much longer. Gray, who lost his shirt along the way, gently picks up the injured, bridal style, and takes her up to the infirmary inside the guild.

The Fairy Tail members breathes a sigh of relief, happy that they managed to save someone's life, until Levy brings up a really good question. "So…anyone know who she is?" Everyone just stops and stares at Levy, and responds "We don't know." Levy just sighs at her guild's idiocy.

5 Days Later

It's been five days since they found and healed the mysterious girl. She's been sleeping the whole time. The guild members were starting to get restless. They had so badly wanted to know who this girl was and what had caused her so much pain. No one was allowed inside the infirmary other than Master Mackorav and Wendy. It's quiet in the guild(surprisingly) until Natsu stands up and says "Your awake."

Lucy's POV

I'm sinking in the darkness. All around me there's nothing but darkness. But I'm not afraid of this anymore. I'm used to it. I let it surround me and just float through oblivion. Until I see a light. Unconsciously, I reach out towards it. Next thing I know I'm awake, on a bed, and somewhere that looks like an infirmary. I stand up to see that I had bandages around my body._ 'I'm pretty sure I had some major injuries. Who healed them. Better question yet, where am I?'_ I look around and find my clothes. I carefully put them on and make sure to be careful with my injuries. I see the exit to the room and head towards it and walk out the door.

I take a few steps and look past a railing._ 'By the looks of it, I'm on the second floor of a two story building.'_ I look around and see tables everywhere. Seated at those tables were people. A bit past the people, I could see a mission board._ 'Judging by the size and the mission board, there's a 89.867% chance this place is a guild.'_

At one table, I see a tall and slim woman with long, wavy brown hair which reaches down to her waist. She has brown eyes and also had a figure similar to mine. This girl is wearing a light blue camouflage patterned bikini top and a pair of brown shorts that come up to her knees. Around her waist is a loosely put on belt and around her ankles are two rings with high-heeled sandals. Also on her right wrist, she has three metal bracelets. She carries a barrel of beer in hands and beside her are five empty ones.

The next table is a blue haired and green eyed girl with a yellow hair band. She seems short for her age and has a not-so-strong, slender build. She's wearing a sleeveless orange t-shirt with a white upper hem and a bow reaching around her neck and attached to the shirt. Her arms were covered by orange sleeves, separate from the shirt with white hems at top. Beside her is two guys.

One has an interesting hairstyle of a tuft of hair on top of his head going upwards and then curving frontward. Then it extends in an rounded form. His dark eyes were staring off into space. He's wearing a simple white shirt with long, black pants and dark shoes with light soles, as well as a pair of belts crossing his chest. He sits there and seems to be thinking. The other guy has a slim figure and orange hair that juts backwards. I didn't have enough time to examine his attire since my eyes had quickly went to examine the next table.

That table has a couple others, too._ 'Definitely a guild.'_ I think as I quickly see something that catches my eyes. It's a teen around my age with pink hair. Near him are three girls and another guy. There's a red headed girl, a black haired guy, a white haired female, as well as another female with blue hair.

(A/n you all know who they are so I'm gonna skip the visuals.)

I look around and calculate the chance of me escaping without being seen._ 'I've got a 26.783% chance of escaping without being seen. Why bother. It's not going to work.'_ 'I know these people. I know their skills. I blame him for me being able to. My eye quickly sees what most people can't. Data. All of it, on everybody. Of course it came with a cost. Everything does. That's the rule, isn't it. To receive, you must give. "Data complete." I hear a voice say. Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Lisanna Strauss, Levy Mcgarden, Cana Alberona and all the other names and data come to me. 'So I'm at the guild Fairy Tail. How interesting.'

I must've said that out loud and the supposed dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, hears it with his extra sensitive hearing."You're awake." he says, looking at me with shock. Everyone else must've heard what Dragneel said since they all turn around to face me.

I look at their shocked faces. I sigh, putting my head down, then quickly lift it up, looking at every one of them, and open my mouth. "Your right, Dragneel, I am awake. How did you ever guess with that stupidity of yours?" (A/n totally OOC until next chapter.) "How do you know his last name?" the infamous titania, Erza Scarlet asks. She seems to act like I'm threatening them. Well, I guess it would seem like that, with the aura that's surrounding me. "Hmmmm…I wonder how, too. It is interesting how, isn't it Scarlet. I wouldn't be surprised if I was your enemy" I say. Everyone turns tense, except for me. One by one, they all start going into battle positions. _'So they want to fight me, eh.'_ "Bring it." I say. Nobody moves except Dragneel._ 'They think this guy can beat me. What a joke.'_

I slowly get into my battle position as the boy charges at me. I know his strategies, techniques, IQ, everything. I also know his weak points. As he charges at me, I stand there waiting for the right moment. Next thing you know, I'm behind him and ready to strike. I hit a pressure point in his neck, causing him to go unconscious. Everyone looks angry, thinking I probably killed him. Some seem shocked at my technique of instant movement. Others seem worried for their guild mate. "You-" "Don't worry, he's only unconscious. He won't die. He'll wake in a couple of minutes. And I'm not your enemy either." Many breathe a sigh of relief. "So who are you?" book-loving Mcgarden asks. "Me? Why do you want to know? I thank the sky dragon slayer, Wendy Marvell, for healing me, but that in no way relates to my name. It's a completely irrelevant question, Mcgarden."

She looks at a bit stunned, having no way of responding. Then her two 'team members' stand in front of her. "You have no right to talk to our Levy-chan like that!" They yell at me. I look at them coldly. They seem to notice my stare because they're starting to lose there courage at standing up to me. "Oh, is that so. Well, you two seem to have no right to protect her when it's not necessary, not needed, and not wanted." I coolly respond. They mouths open as if they want to talk back. But no sound comes out. "Ha. You can't even make a comeback. How pathetic." I say, with a no emotion in my voice. "It's not pathetic. It's called being a nakama. Being friends. Being family."

That word again. They always think the word family has to mean caring and loving each other. "All things must come to an end. That includes family, friends, and nakamas. Sometimes, the word family doesn't mean anything but hate. Yet you use it so casually. That will be your downfall, Dragneel. Naivety. That is what will cause your death." I tell him. You see nothing on my face. Devoid of all emotions. _'How ironic. I run away from my family, only to come to a guild that refer to themselves as one. Oh the irony.'_

"If you won't tell us what your name is, then why don't you tell us how you know our names." Fullbuster says, trying to change the topic. "Again. Another irrelevant question. I'm not your enemy and I'm not going to stay here much longer, so why bother." I tell him. "Oh no! Please don't! You shouldn't be moving around so much! Besides, what will you do if those wounds re-open?" I look at the girl. She seems to have taken a liking to me for whatever reason and she does make and excellent point. "Fine. Only until my wounds are fully healed and receive a pass from you." She smiles at my answer. "So, will you tell us your name? I mean. you will be technically living with us for a while and I don't really think you'll enjoy being called girl." asks the steel mage, Gajeel Redfox. I look around the room and see the guild members looking at me with anticipation. I sigh(again). "My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : There's no one I can trust.**

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.

Have fun reading, R + R, and remember, i'm only 12. So no flames if possible.

* * *

Lucy's POV

It's been a year since that happened. I ended up joining Fairy Tail. I've begun to actually enjoy their presence. They really are like family. I've changed from the cold hearted girl to a kind and fun-loving type. I'm really starting to like this place.

Levy would always talk about books with me. She even convinced me to start writing my own novel. Mira would always help me out with my problems and Wendy would always heal any of my injuries. I've even formed a team with Natsu, Gray, Erza, and occasionally Wendy. Though, whenever we go on a mission, they would always blow things up. There's also the fact that they're always trespassing into my apartment that I managed to rent for 70,000 jewels. Yup, I've really became a part of their 'family'. I feel so relaxed when I'm with them. I think I may even like one of them.

"Hey Luce. You ready to go on the mission? Erza and Gray are all packed." comes the pink-haired, fire breathing idiot that I've come to love. Natsu was the one of the first to break my cold shell. "Sorry, i'm going on one by myself this time." "Awww. C'mon Luce." "No way, Natsu. I need to pay off my rent and I can't do that with you guys always destroying stuff." He starts pouting which makes me giggle. "Maybe next time." I tell him. "Promise?" he asks me. "Promise." I really do love him. He's the one who helped me open up to everyone.

(FLASHBACK)

It's been a week since I first arrived here. I found the guild a place filled with naïve people. _'What idiots. I swear that their naivety will be the end of them. Especially Dragneel. He will fall the hardest.'_ I think as I overlook his data. I know that his father went missing and he got adopted by a dragon called Igneel. I know he uses fire dragon slayer magic and his attitude is just like a child's. Despite that he's really protective of his guild and somewhat strong. I sigh as I sit down at a table and take out my book.

I'm sitting there, reading a book, when Dragneel comes up to me. "Hey Luigi. You're strong right? Fight me!" He gets into a battle position, ready to fight while I continue reading my book. "First of all, my name is Lucy, not Luigi. Secondly, you have a low chance of winning and I have nothing to gain from it so why bother." He looks at me as if I just said one of the stupidest thing a person can say. "But, it'll be fun!" He tells me, giving one of his big goofy grins. Unconsciously, I felt a smile come onto my face. "I guess your right."

Of course I won the battle. It was completely one-sided. I dodged or blocked every attack and knowing his statistics and strategies, I found his weak point and took him out in one shot. "I told you the chances of you winning were slim." I tell him as one of his friends help him get up and off of the floor. "I guess you were right. But it doesn't hurt to try and besides, it was a bit fun." He says, smiling like a maniac. I didn't know it then but a small and sincere smile had appeared on my face.

(END)

One by one, the others followed Natsu's lead, I couldn't do anything to stop it. Now I'm glad that I hadn't. First one to come after Natsu was Levy. The book loving girl was so enthusiastic that it was hard not to get caught up with her.

(FLASHBACK)

I'm at the bar area and drinking a glass of water, thinking, being secluded in my own mind, when Mcgarden comes stumbling through the doors with a whole stack of books. She walks towards me, not being able to see in front of her. I don't know where her two idiot team mates went but aren't they useful.(hint the sarcasm).

There must've been a loose floorboard somewhere because Mcgarden trips, causing all the books to hurl at me. I quickly used my instant movement and grabbed all the books in one hand and caught Levy right before she hit the ground with the other. I look at her, my stoic face on and say "You really shouldn't carry so many books at once. An average person would only have a 14.6% of escaping hurling books, let alone catch them along with the person falling." I tell her as I lift her up and give back half her books. "Thanks, but can you give me back the other half of my books?" she asks, realizing that I'm still carrying some books of hers. "No since I don't want anyone else having books hurled at them." I simply state as she pouts, complaining that she's strong enough to handle it.

In the end, I ended up taking the books all the way to a table. I put the books down onto the table and looked at the title as I put each of them down. I was about to turn around and leave when Levy asked something that I knew someone was going to ask later. "Ne, Lu-chan, why do you calculate everything in percentages?" "Because I rely on logic." was my simple reply. "What about emotion?" "I find it useless and only creates more weak points for your opponent to percept." "I see. But we're friends, not opponents, so can't you show your emotions to us?" That last response shocked me. "Well, thanks for helping me carry my books." She tells me and I start walking away. But not without thinking about what she said. "She might be right." I whisper, having something I haven't had for a while. A small giggle had escaped my lips.

(END)

They all helped me open myself up to them. I'm glad they did. Because now I'm apart of a guild that treats me like the family I never had, friends who help me no matter what, and even a crush on a guy. What else could go wrong? I was happy. I haven't been for ages until I came here. They promised me I'll always feel safe at Fairy Tail and I trust them that they will. I promise that I'll always be happy, as long as they're with me. Does that sound cliché? It probably does. But who cares. Cliché or not, I love this guild.

Natsu's POV

'_Lucy.'_ I think as I see the said girl talking to Levy, smiling as she does. I love her smile. It brightens up my whole day. I love the way she talks. It soothes my ears better than any music can. I love just being near her because her scent is one of the best I've ever smelt. _'Damnit. I'm starting to sound like a soap opera! I've got to stop this. But I'm so damn in love with her!'_ Lucy, the girl I love. The only girl for me. _'Starting to sound like a soap opera again. Great'._

She's a lot strong, smart, and pretty. Who wouldn't love her? I wouldn't be as strong as I am if it wasn't for her. At first, she was cold towards everyone. But nowadays, she's so kind that she wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless you piss her off or something. But she really taught me a lesson on how one mistake can mean life or death. She's the one for me and only me. _'I've really got to stop wit these cliché lines.'_ I think while groaning. But it's the only way to explain these feelings.

Normal POV

It's been about three days since Lucy left to do her mission. The guild is loud and rowdy, just as usual. Of course everyone was a bit worried but they knew how strong Lucy is and decide to not worry. I mean, this is Lucy we're talking about. She can beat Natsu up single hand-idly.

So everyone went on with their daily lives. Cana's drinking beer, Natsu and Gray are fighting, Elfman is spouting nonsense about manliness and etc. It's a normal day for Fairy Tail and everyone was happy. Especially Natsu since Lucy is coming back from her mission today.

But the Fairy Tail didn't have much time left to be happy, because then their guild doors fly open. In the entrance, is a male that was an average height for a seventeen year old. He stands there, with his long grey trench coat and a hood covering his face so no one can see it. He then gently whispered thinking no one could hear him, "So this is Fairy Tail, huh. If this is her new 'home', I think I might destroy it. It's going to be fun to watch her suffer again." Though the mysterious man didn't notice, Natsu heard every word he said.

Natsu's POV

"So this is Fairy Tail, huh. If this is her new 'home', I think I might destroy it. It's going to be fun to watch her suffer again." I hear him whisper. _'He wants to destroy Fairy Tail? Why? And who's 'her'?'_ I think as I look at him. "Why do you want to destroy our guild?" I ask him, wanting to know the answers. I don't care if it's untactful, it's my guild we're talking about. Erza looks at me, utterly confused. "What are you talking about-" "Oh, you heard that? What great hearing you have." He cuts off Erza and responds "I want to destroy this place to watch 'her' suffer. Why else? Now if you excuse me."

"What are you doing?" I quickly yell at him. _'Damn, Gramps had to be missing today of all days.'_ I think ashe looks at me and I see a smirk on his face. That just freaked me out. I don't why but I'm frozen and can't move. _'What was that. It's as if he defines the word evil.'_ He stretches out his hand and slowly I see him opening his fist. A small red and black ball of light starts growing in his hand. After that, the last thing I see is the light right in front of me.

Lucy's POV

I'm coming back from the mission. When I suddenly felt a shiver go up my back. _'Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?'_ I quickly arrived in Magnolia, Fiore and start heading towards my guild. I'm so excited to see everyone again, even though it's been only about a day since I last saw them. I see the guild and rush to the front entrance. I open the doors and yell to no one in particular, "I'm back guys!" I look around and see everyone staring at me and none of them seem happy. "What's wrong?" I ask everyone.

There's this feeling I just can't seem to shake off. As if some evil presence was here just a couple minutes ago. But I shake off the idea, thinking that Fairy Tail wouldn't have that type of presence. "What's wrong is the fact you're here, you dumbass." says Jet. "What?" I reply, seeming a bit surprised by his answer. "He said that we don't want you here." Droy told me. I don't know if I should break down into tears of get angry. I was too hurt by their words. I took insults from each member one by one. "You're disgusting." "What an idiot." "We don't want you here!" "Leave!" "You're so weak!" "You don't deserve to be called a Fairy Tail mage!"

Each of those comments stung. But no tears has fallen. My face was stoic. _'I should've known. There's no way that I would actually be accepted. What a fool I am. To actually believe feelings are important. They only bring pain.'_ I stare at them, coldly, for the longest amount of time. They must've gotten sick of my staring because everyone starts beating me up in that moment.

Levy sends a fire script my way, Gajeel punches me with his iron fist, Elfman turned his arm to a hard metal one and also punches me, Lisanna gets into a jaguar beast soul form and starts clawing at me, Mirajane kicks me in her demon beast soul form, Gray throws an ice make lance my way, and Erza sends a bunch of swords to attack me. Everyone sent their own magic at me. (A/n to lazy to write them all down.) Even Natsu. "Roar of the fire dragon!" I hear and my heart shatters. _'Even him, huh. I see.' _I'm bruised and cut everywhere. I think that even some of my ribs might be broken. "So this is Fairy Tail? I expected too much from you. You're just like everyone else." I tell them. They seem shocked but I keep going.

"You're right. I am an idiot. But not for the reasons you say. I'm an idiot for believing you guys. For trusting you guys. Well, not anymore. You want me to leave? I'll leave then!" I stand up, my legs wobbling and holding my arm with another. I hear insults from the guild, telling me to leave already. I stand in front of the door, back faced towards everyone. But before I leave I say something I might regret. "You know, I really liked this place. I put my total faith into you guys but you ruined it. So let me say this, if we're to meet again, you will be considered my enemy." and so I leave. I leave the place I lived for the past year. The place where I learned to laugh again. I leave the place where I'm no longer wanted. "Goodbye Fairy Tail. Goodbye…Natsu." and a single tear drips down my emotionless face and I leave Magnolia, with nothing to lose.

* * *

R + R whether you like it or hate it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Letters from Lucy Heartfilia**

Take you time in reading. Hope you enjoy. Or so i say. But what I'm thinking is...

FINALLY! I'M FREAKING FINISHED THIS DAMN CHAPTER! MWA HA HA HA HA!

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail.

* * *

Fairy Tail's POV

Fairy Tail has never been this gloomy. It's silent for a change. No fighting, no stripping, no talking about man. Absolutely nothing. Everyone was moping for the loss of their injured friend. Reading the letters she had left. The worst part was that they had kicked their blond celestial mage out on her 18th birthday. Nobody knows who the man was, but they know he's after Lucy. He had cast magic on them. A rare and lost magic that Zeref had used countless times to make people suffer.

The tenebris parte spell. A forbidden spell part of a series others that bring out the worst in people. The spell itself had caused many wars and became forbidden ever since Zeref was supposedly sealed. This spell causes you to take out all your hate, anger, misery, and every negative emotion in your body to a designated person. This time, the person was Lucy and the ones hurting her were Fairy Tail.

None of them have ever felt so guilty. So evil. So hurt. They have come across an obstacle that they are afraid to cross. Each attack they made haunts them, for those attacks were aimed at one of their nakama. They had shouted insults that hurt that nakama deep inside. Her last words still ring in each of their heads.

**(Flashback)**

"You know, I really liked this place. I put my total faith into you guys but you ruined it. So let me say this, if we're to meet again, you will be considered my enemy." she had said. Not a single emotion in her voice. The injured girl walks through the doors and walks away while the guild stays quiet, realizing what they had done a moment too late. For their favourite and only celestial mage is gone. Not a single trace left. Not a single memoir of her except her now abandoned apartment.

**(End)**

They had tried looking for the blond nakama everywhere in Magnolia, maybe even Fiore. But no trace of her was left. Almost like she had disappeared off the face of the earth. Almost. Levy and Gajeel had went to Lucy's apartment to look for some or rather any clues. .They arrived at the apartment to find something they didn't expect. Letters. Letters to each and every member in the guild. Some of them even had a gift on top. Carefully, or at least Levy did, they brought the letters back to Fairy Tail for each member to receive their own personal letter. Each letter had contained it's own personal poem. Poems by Lucy Heartfilia.

Wendy's Letter

Dear Wendy,

I don't know what happened.

I wish it never had.

I thought I could trust you

Like everyone else.

you hurt me deep inside,

In countless and torturous ways,

Yet you're still just a child,

Much younger than me.

I hope you a good future,

Without me to be there by your side.

For you were like a sister,

That I've never had.

You were cute and most adorable

Than anything I've ever seen.

But I must move on

I'll let you live your life.

Without me interrupting.

That is what you wanted.

Is it not?

So I say these words here,

In a simple letter.

Goodbye to my air dragon slayer.

Goodbye to my younger sister.

Goodbye to my life's saviour.

Goodbye to you, Wendy.

The hurt mage,

Lucy Heartfilia.

End of Wendy's Letter

Wendy reads the letter and is brought to tears. Her legs fail her as she falls to the ground. Had she really hurt Lucy that much. She didn't mean to. She loved Lucy just like an older sister. She had looked up to her. Now her nakama and older figure was gone. Wendy then realized the present that came with the letter.

It was wrapped carefully in blue and white striped wrapping paper. Each crease folded neatly and almost perfectly. The green ribbon on top had gently been wrapped around and lands on top of the gift in the figure of a bow. She reached up towards the present for she is on the ground. Her fingers wraps around the edges as she looked at the gift. Slowly she brings one of her hands up to one end of the ribbon and slightly pulls. The whole box falls apart to show two ribbons inside as she remembers telling Lucy about losing her ribbons on a mission.

**(Flashback)**

Wendy's POV

I came back from the mission I took with Carla and Happy and started walking through the guild. I sat down at a table and asked Mira for some food. I was absolutely starving. That's when Lucy shows up out of nowhere. "Hi~ Wendy!" She exclaims as she scares me to death. "AHHH!" I scream. "Whoa. Calm down. I was only saying hi." She quickly responds as she throws her hands up as if the magic council was after her. "Sorry. You just scared me." I tell her as I catch my breath.

"Sorry, sorry. Hmmm…Wendy, where's your ribbons? I mean you usually keep your hair up in pigtails." She asks and tells me as I realize that I must of lost it on my previous mission. "I must've lost them." I tell her as I see her thinking about something. "Is that so? Well I have to go. See you around Wendy!" She exclaims as she rushes out the guild doors."

**(END both flashback and POV)**

Wendy has tears flowing through her eyes as she realizes what she's done. Lucy had listened to all of her worries and even noticed things that she didn't. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! LUCY!" she cried as the tears freely runs down her face. Carla watches the whole scene before her and reads the letter herself. She too can't help but feel sad as she comforts her friend that was on the floor crying.

Gray's Letter

Dear Gray,

All the times you said you cared,

Were they just empty lies.

Did you not care whether or not

I was here or there?

It was fun while it lasted,

But all things must end.

"Not all scars are shown.

Not all injuries heal.

Sometimes you can't see the pain others feel."

Those were some words you had told me back then.

Now I say them to you.

My scars are forever etched on my body,

Yet hidden to people.

They will not heal,

Or go away.

For all of these things,

I only have two words to say.

Those simple words are thank you.

Thank you for teaching me promises can't be kept

Thank you for teaching me nothing is eternal.

But out of all these the things, there is only one that stands above all

Thank you for teaching me nothing is ever fair.

Especially not life.

Especially not mine.

From your former teammate,

Lucy.

End

Gray is speechless. He can't help but feel guilty for Lucy's absence. The girl has done so much for him and now he can't even say thank you. Each word of the poem had thrown an arrow to his heart. Each sentence gave him grief. _'What have I done?'_ he would think as he reads the poem over and over. Each time, he could only imagine the pain that his blond nakama is feeling. Over time, everyone else did get a bit stronger than her, but she always kept Fairy Tail in check.

When he couldn't stand the guilt and reading the poem over and over, he looks towards the small wrapped present on the table he's sitting at. It's covered in midnight blue coloured wrapping paper with snowflakes everywhere. The ribbon in place is a sweet royal blue colour. He realizes it resembles him and his magic.

He gently opens his gift to find a small metal chained necklace, just like his, except this one has more than one charm. There is one of a small flame, one of a sword, one of a key, and one of a small snowflake. Just like the magic that each person uses in Team Natsu. Or at least what used to be Team Natsu, when Lucy was still here. He reaches towards his neck when he remembers that his chain had broke and he lost his necklace on the last mission.

**(Flashback)**

Gray's POV

'_Damn, where is it?'_ I think as my head is faced towards the ground, slowly going side to side, as I walk in the streets of Magnolia. People are looking at me weirdly but then again, they always do. I keep walking and looking down when I hear someone say my name. "Gray, is that you?" I look up to see my blond nakama. "Oh hey Lucy." I respond as I once again face my head towards the ground. "Are you looking for something? If you want I can help." She offers me. "Ya, I lost my chain necklace and I'm trying to find it. Oh, but you don't need to help. I'll manage." I tell her and she reluctantly goes back to her house. But not before telling me a certain something. "Gray, your clothes." She says as she continues heading away from me.

I look down thinking _'What is she talking about?'_ when I see I had once again unconsciously stripped. _'Damn. I really got to break that habit. Then again, old habits die hard.'_ I think as I keep looking for the chain again, except this time, I look for my clothes as well. In the end, after spending a whole ten hours of searching, I never found it. The necklace from Ul was lost. My last memoir of Ul was gone. And so were my clothes.

**(End both flashback and POV)**

'_Lucy had remembered all that, yet we still kicked her out.'_ Gray thinks as all the unshed tears flow down his face. Gray Fullbuster was crying. He was crying for his lost nakama. His lost friend. _'I'm sorry Luce. I'm sorry. Please come back.'_ Gray thinks as he lays his head on the table, crying his tears and letting them flow down his face.

Erza's Letter

Dear Erza,

The fairy queen titania.

My former fellow teammate.

Those were are the thing I once knew you as.

One I cannot trust.

One that broke my heart.

Those are the things that distinguish you now.

You were once my idol.

The one I looked up to.

Now I'm not so sure,

Want to be like you.

I really enjoyed your presence,

And being right beside you.

Being your friend was awesome.

But it all comes to an end.

So dear Ms. Erza Scarlet

I wish you goodbye.

I hope you have a good life

And I have mine.

Goodbye to our memories together

I'm leaving behind.

Goodbye to you,

My red headed friend.

Our days are up

This is where it ends up.

Us forever separated

And to never meet again.

A former friend,

Lucy Heartfilia.

End

'_No. I won't believe. Lucy will come back.'_ Erza would think strong willingly but deep in her mind she knows. The blond mage is gone forever. Never to be seen again. Even if they do somehow miraculously meet, she would hate them. A single tear falls down her face as she reads the letter one more time. Lucy was one of the first people to open up to her and her to open up to. She had been like an actual friend Erza could confide in. Now she's gone. _'Lucy…please come back. Fairy Tail needs you. Team Natsu needs you. I also need you.'_ She thinks as a she holds back her tears that are threatening to fall. As she puts down the letter, she see the scarlet present that had came with the present.

The scarlet wrapping paper and the silver ribbon had blended in so perfectly together. The present is small and cube like. She examines it for a couple of moments and decides to open it. As she pulls in the ribbon, a small white box appears. Inside that box is a ring. The ring has a silver shank with gold lining. The claw was holding a small picture of a gold key and silver sword, both entwined in each other. Around the picture is fire and ice, spiraling around over and over. The ring perfectly fit her finger. It's stunning and absolutely beautiful. Tears are now flowing freely down her face as Erza had no resolve to hold them back.

Erza starts feeling immense guilt as she looks at the ring around her finger. _'Lucy. I'm so sorry. I have no right to be called your friend. But I still want to be. Please Lucy. Forgive me.'_ she mentally tries to tell her friend, but knows it useless. "I'm sorry, Lucy. Please forgive my mistakes." she softly whispers, head facing the groung in shame of what she had done.

Natsu's Letter

Dear Natsu,

I loved you

With all my heart

But then you went away,

And left me in the rain.

All by myself.

You promised you'd never leave.

You promised you'd never hurt me.

You promised that forever is what we will be.

You promised so many things,

Yet none did you keep.

You left the moment I was crying in bed.

You shattered my heart and hurt me.

You created an end to forever the moment you left my side.

You broke every single promise.

Now nothing is left for you to keep.

It was foolish of me to believe you.

Foolish of me to think you cared.

Foolish of me to trust you.

Foolish of me to of even care

Do you see my pain, my sorrow my tears.

Dripping onto everything I hold dear.

The utter silence amplifies the sound

Of my mournful sobs.

Tears dripping and dropping onto the ground.

I can't say I don't love you.

I can't say I don't care.

But I can say you hurt me

And brought me despair.

I say goodbye to you

And all your hurtful ways.

Goodbye to a person who betrayed my trust.

Goodbye to you Natsu.

The one I once loved.

Your heartbroken friend,

Lucy Heartfilia.

End

He couldn't believe it. Lucy had loved him. All this time he hesitated to tell her his feelings yet she loved him all along. What an idiot he had been. Now that she's gone, he can't even tell her goodbye. _'DAMN IT! Why didn't I just tell her? Why did I hesitate? Now she's gone!'_ Natsu bangs his hand against the nearest table and almost splits in two. The sound from his fist hitting the table resonates throughout the guild. Yet no one screams at him or asks him what's wrong. For they already know. "Lucy. I love you. Please come back." He murmurs as he hangs his head.

He starts remembering all the times Lucy had screamed at him or sighed. He remembers all the times she cried or got hurt. But the most vivid memories are of her smiling and laughing. There was that one time she had done all of those.

**(Flashback)**

Natsu's POV

I'm walking back home all by myself. Happy had went ahead to try and swoon Carla again. Not that he ever had much success before. That's when I remembers that Lucy should be back at her house by now. _'Let's see what she's up to.'_ I thinks as I heads towards Lucy's apartment. I love Lucy's apartment. Especially her bed. Oh, how comfy it is. Especially when Lucy's there to share the bed with.

I get to the front of the apartment and starts climbing up to Lucy's window. Once again, she forgot to lock them. _'LUCKY! Now I won't have to break them down and get screamed at by Lucy .'_ I happily thinks as I open the window and sneaks through. Soon enough, I'm laying down in her bed with the covers over my head. I must've fallen asleep because suddenly I hear Lucy screaming at me. "NATSU! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED! MORE IMPORTANTLY, HOW DID YOU GET IN?" "The window was open." I tell her sorely as I rub my eyes with one hand and use the other to keep myself up in a sitting position.

Lucy just sighs and tells me to get out. I start pouting which ends up with me getting a death glare that could actually rival Erza's. "C'mon Lucy. Just this once." I beg her but of course she doesn't listen. "No. Now get out." I reluctantly go out the window and reach the ground. Lucy closes the window and I see the lights turn off. _'She fell for it.'_ I think as I large smile appears on my face.

I once again sneak up to Lucy's window and quietly break the lock because she actually locked it properly this time. _'There's no way I'm missing a chance to sleep in Lucy's bed.'_ As I start to climb through the window, I hear a quiet sob. I look around the room to see that Lucy's already asleep. But that's not what gets me. What gets me is the fact that there are tears running down her face. "Mama." I hear her whisper in the midst of her tears. I go up to her and bend down. My hand caresses her cheek and pulls her loose strands of hair behind her ears. "Don't worry Lucy. I'll never leave you. So don't cry." I tell her as I look at her face. Her blond hair gently fall in front of her face as she lies down on her side. _'She looks like an angel.'_ I think as heat rises towards my cheeks, creating a small blush.

Suddenly her tears stop and on her face is a small serene smile. _'Oh my god. She looks so much better when she smile.'_ while this thought comes to mind, my face gets even redder. In the end, I ended up snuggling into Lucy's bed. Of course that led to Lucy screaming at me in the morning and kicking me out.

**(END of both flashback and POV)**

Natsu snaps back to reality as he remembers that she's not here anymore. _'Lucy…'_ he thinks as he remembers the gift that had come with the letter. He quickly grabs it and looks at it briefly. The gift is covered with wrapping paper that has a design of fire that's up in flames all around it. The ribbon is crimson red colour. He tears apart the wrapping paper and sees something that leaves him speechless.

Inside is a scarf. And not just any scarf. It was the scarf Igneel had gave. The scarf he had lost. He looks it over and smells the scent of Lucy is all over it. All the scratches from his previous battle on the scarf are gone. It is clean and well…clean. He had searched for this very scarf everywhere, but couldn't find it. Yet Lucy had found it and even took the liberty to clean it. Natsu looks at the scarf one more time until he sees a small stain of water fall onto it. Then another. And another. He reaches up towards his cheek with one hand and its wet._ 'Am I…crying?'_ he thinks as the tears keep falling, one by one, onto the scarf. _'Lucy…Lucy…'_ "LUUUCCCYYYY~~~" he screams until his voice gives out and he falls to his knees, crying.

Levy's Letter

Dear Levy,

I remember the days we laughed out loud,

I remember the times you made me pout.

All those memories I leave behind

Will stay right here, by your side.

You were always there beside me

And I was always laughing with you.

We did everything together

And smiled happily, too.

I don't know what happened

To the days where I could talk to you.

I sit here crying,

Knowing you'll never stay by me

And let my tears fall down my face

And drop to the ground.

For I know I'm all alone.

You made me happy and always laugh,

But now I'm not so sure,

That you can do that once again

And see the girl you used to know.

For my heart is frozen,

From all the pain

And suffering that I take.

So now I leave with the words,

Good bye my former best friend.

Your former nakama,

Lucy.

End

Levy doen't know what to say. Her best friend was hurt and injured yet she did nothing to stop it. Rather she was one the people who did it to her. _'I'm sorry Lu-chan.'_ she would think as she reads the letter over a couple more times. The poem is greatly written and carried such a sad vibe with it. You could see a couple tear marks at the bottom. The stains of Lucy's tears. Her hand clasps around her mouth, her tears threatening to come out. She had never meant to cause one of her best nakama so much pain. "Lu-chan…" she whispers as she carefully gets a hold of her gift.

It is rectangular and has a orange and white wrapping paper folded nicely around the gift with a blue ribbon securing the box and ending with a nice little bow atop. She looks at the gift. One of the only things left of her beloved nakama. Carefully she pulls the ribbon and undoes the wrapping paper. Inside is a book. Not just any book. It is Lucy's personally written, finished manuscript of her story that Levy had convinced her to write. The title was "Welcome to Fairy Tail." she whispers.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please review. If possible, no flames please.


End file.
